


I knew we would be different (Klance)

by lammyisafandomnerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammyisafandomnerd/pseuds/lammyisafandomnerd
Summary: Just some good ole gay shit





	I knew we would be different (Klance)

Lance HATED being ill. He coughed and moaned at the pain in his throat. He decided to text Keith about it.

Basic Boy(friend): Hey mullettt??

Cutie-Keith: hey, what's up?

Basic Boy(friend): I'm siiccckkk. Can you come over??

Cutie-Keith: i'm sure you'll be fine.

Basic Boy(friend): But I misss you!!

Cutie-Keith: i know. I left when you first said you were ill. I'm just around the corner.

Basic Boy(friend): Thank youuuuu!

Lance smiled. He really missed his boyfriend.

He heard a door unlock. His keith was here!

"I'm here baby," Keith said as he walked in. "Are you alright?" He asked, a concerned look on his face as he sat with lance on the bed.

Lance smiled. Under that emo exterior Keith really did care.

"I mean, I'm Lance fucking McClain! But seriously, I guess I'm okay, my throat hurts and so does my head, but minus that I'm okay right now." Keith sighed. "You're lucky I love you Lance." Lance smiled. Had Keith just said the L word? He'd never done that before. Time to gloat. "Did the Keith Kogane just say that he loved me? Not as soft as I thought ey Keithy?"

Keith blushed hard. "Shut up." Keith sighed. "It doesn't fucking matter." Lance frowned. "What's wrong?" Keith got up. Realization dawned on Lance's face.

"No please. I love you too baby." Keith turned to look at Lance once more. "You mean it?" Keith looked so precious, but the fact that he was so surprised kinda hurt Lance. He thought he showed his affection almost constantly, maybe even to a fault. "Of course, why else would I say it?"  
"To make it not awkward." Lance laughed. "You know damn well that we're the most awkward couple we know, and honestly, I think its cute. Now come on, I can't cuddle myself!" Keith smiled and got under the covers with Lance.

"So Lance, what Disney film you wanna watch first?"

–

"Hey lance, why do you love me?"

Lance's eyes went wide. "Excuse me? Why are you asking that?"

"I mean I don't know. I'm just curious."

"Well, I don't even need to explaaiiin physical attraction," Keith looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon Keith. You MUST know you're hot as shit." Keith blushed. "What?" "Oh my god! You're like the most attractive person I know and you don't even know it!"

"Lance stop it!" "Never!" Lance said as pecked Keith on the cheek. That made him blush even more. 

"You're so goddamn cute sweetheart." Keith looked like he was about to burst of embarrassment. He lay his head on Lance's chest.

"So what about you mullet? Why do you love me?" Keith looked smug. "You still haven't answered my question yet,minus the so-called 'obvious' physical attraction?"  
"It is obvious!" Lance sighed. "I don't know. I mean, you're super cool, and super smart and you really make me laugh and you're so damn kind when you want to be. You really care about people and I love the way you fidget when you're anxious and you're a really good kisser and even though you have committment issues you started dating me and you haven't stopped yet, you're the best person I'll ever be with and whenever you're around I get butterflies and you and your dumb mullet just make me so happy okay?"  
Keith was speechless.  
"I...well shit."  
"I'm so sorry baby, was that a lot to put on you at once, I mean, I tend to rant at you, but, not usually about you..I-"  
"-Did you really mean all that?"

It was Lance's turn to be shocked. "Yeah, of course. Why would I lie about something like that? I love you so damn much Keith and that's only a fraction of why."

Keith took a breath. "You know, when we first officially met, I nearly fainted. I know that sound dramatic, but it's the truth. I saw you from across the hall with Matt and Pidge and I knew it was different this time. That the blue boy with the crappy pick up lines meant something more that anyone else I'd ever met before. And that doesn't mean I knew it was love, because I didn't. Actually I really thought you were gonna hate me, but I knew we would be different."

"I love you so fucking much Keith."  
"I love you too darlin'"


End file.
